<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret by auroracalisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745534">Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto'>auroracalisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child, F/M, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a little girl named Sofia who Elijah and his family have never met.  How will Elijah respond to this newfound information?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, reader/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk if i will continue this but it was just a little splurge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile graced your lips as your vampire boyfriend of one month sat down beside of you with a cup of coffee, holding it out to you. </p><p>“Thank you,” you softly said, taking it. </p><p>He smiled in return.  “You said you needed to talk?” he asked, tilting his head.  “Has Niklaus been bothering you?”</p><p>You blushed and shook your head.  “No.  Um,” you sat your mug down on the coffee table.  “Elijah, how do you feel about children?”</p><p>He rose an eyebrow.  “Children?  I like them.  But you know I’m not able to have them.”</p><p>You quickly nodded, raising your hands rather quickly.  “I know.  I…” you took in a deep breath.</p><p>For the entire time that you knew Elijah, you never revealed your secret.  Not even his siblings, who are your closest friends, knew of your little girl.  You were scared.  What would Elijah think?  Especially when you kept it a secret for this long?  You had been friends with them for some time now and you were surprised none of them knew you had a child.  Fortunately, your mother was more than willing to watch your little angel as often as you needed.  So, it had never been an issue.  But your mother would be moving soon for a job opportunity she has wanted to pursue her entire life—you weren’t going to stop her.  And although you were anxious, you knew that Elijah and his family deserved to know. </p><p>“[Your name]?  Is everything alright?  You’ve been quiet,” Elijah softly spoke, placing a hand over the top of yours. </p><p>You blushed and looked up at him. </p><p>“I know I should have told you sooner.  Elijah, I… I have a daughter.”</p><p>He stared at you for a moment and your breath hitched in your throat.  But you soon regained your breath as he smiled at you. </p><p>“You have a daughter?  What—what’s her name?”</p><p>“Her name is Sofia,” you kept your eyes on him. </p><p>“Do you have pictures of her?” he asked, his smile only growing.  This wasn’t the reaction you expected, but your heart was swelling with happiness.  He was okay with it.  You smiled and grabbed your phone and moved closer to him.  “How old is she?”</p><p>“She’ll be five in October,” you said as you opened your photo app and began to show him the hundreds of pictures of your adorable daughter. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Sofia?” he asked. </p><p>“I was scared,” you admitted, clicking on a photo.  A smile grew on your face and you showed him.  “This was her on her first day of pre-k.  She was so excited, and she looked so cute.  When she came home, her little braids were completely out, she had no idea where her headband was, and she was missing a sock,” you giggled, your heart gushing. </p><p>Elijah smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist as he looked at the pictures. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>